


All Kinds of Wrong

by solo (nyomgiworld)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Affairs, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Porn, Cheating, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyomgiworld/pseuds/solo
Summary: The first time they did this, it seemed like an easy-going affair.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	All Kinds of Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shizuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuu/gifts).



> shizuu prompted this, and I brought it to life because that's how we complete each other ♥
> 
> \---
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not condone any affairs, and the events in this story is simply for fan-fiction purposes to serve a different take on what might goes on in an affair. I believe we are mature enough to understand that and not think I romanticize cheating, but I'm just gonna say it for my peace of mind!

“Hyung, we can’t do this,” Soobin whispers the moment Yeonjun closes the storage door behind them and turns off the light. It has been bugging his mind the whole time, worse this week after he went back to his hometown last weekend; and with each step, his heart grows more uneasy. 

“Your boyfriend—”

“Is not here.” Yeonjun cuts him off, looking at him dead in the eyes. Even without the lamp, the sheer afternoon glow that makes its way through the minimum ventilation is enough for Soobin to make out the outline of Yeonjun’s face. If anything, it makes him look even better, which is not fair because Soobin is trying so hard to stop whatever this is going on between them. 

The first time they did this, it seemed like an easy-going affair. A breath of fresh air in the dull life of two metropolitan 9-5 office workers. Something exciting that would soon be forgotten, laughed about in their later days, buried just between the two of them. But apparently the thrill of having such a huge secret and the excitement of doing something wrong are too irresistible for this to be a one-time thing.

_And maybe Yeonjun-hyung is… better than a fling._

It’s true, it’s true, Yeonjun is so much better than a fling. He is larger than life. He is far too interesting to be left around on the sideline of Soobin’s life. Even when Soobin is running a long marathon called life with a clear finish ahead, he would take that turn over and over again to Yeonjun. That guy isn’t meant to be a distraction. He’s meant to be where it all ends. Is that enough as a justification?

“Do you want to leave, then?” There is a hint of sadness and guilt in Yeonjun’s eyes when he asks the question. His hands are still on the doorknob. “If you do, just leave.” Worded like a threat, the offer stands between them. Yeonjun is offering him a one-way ticket to end this. 

“I—”

“But erase your memories of us while you do. Never speak or think about this again.”

Yeonjun is still not threatening him. Soobin knows that even if he walks out through that door right now, tomorrow they will stay the same amicable coworkers. They would nod and smile and work together just fine—that is how professional they are. But things inside this storage, things inside their hearts, and the gaps in-between will drastically change. Everything, the foundation of whatever this is, will change; and will they be able to stand if the foundation shifts? Soobin doesn’t think he will. He doesn’t have the confidence.

Soobin chokes with unshed tears. This isn’t right. He knows that much, so why does it still hurt?

“Hyung, we shouldn’t have started this.”

Yeonjun looks like he wants to cry, too, but instead he looks away.

“Then, tell me, Soobin. Tell me if you can go out there and return home and face your girlfriend with the same feelings,” he murmurs. “Tell me if you’ve even had those feelings in the first place.”

Soobin knows he can’t.

He never has.

It is the very knowledge of it that causes the wall inside him to crumble. He can no longer hold back the tears, can no longer hold back the guilt, and his emotions are a hot mess; but the moment he sobs, he feels as if oxygen fills his lungs for the first time in a long while. As if he just dunked underwater for a tad too long and finally resurfaces. 

Faintly, he hears Yeonjun’s voice tremble as he says, “Soobin—” and the next thing he knows is Yeonjun all over him. Just like always. Yeonjun all over him. 

His lips on Soobin’s lips, lips on Soobin’s eyelids, lips on Soobin’s jaw, lips that go as easily as they come, lips that leave traces of misplaced affection—and then Yeonjun’s tongue. It feels hot, like kisses of fire caressing Soobin’s face as it wipes the tears that are streaming down his cheeks. Like fever in Soobin’s ears, heater pack in his neck. Yeonjun is burning all over, and he burns Soobin, too.

They are wrong, _they are wrong,_ but when Yeonjun’s fingers unbutton his white shirt, the knot inside Soobin’s head unravels, and that is worth it. The line between his brows disappear, and the tension in his shoulders relax—something Yeonjun seems to feel. The storage is already too cramped without people in it, but somehow the older guy manages to find a spot where they can move and crowds Soobin against the door. 

“Soobin,” Yeonjun breathes, his face too close for Soobin to properly see, “Soobin, look at me.”

Soobin raises his eyes to meet Yeonjun’s eyes.

“Do you _really_ want this? If you’re not sure, we can end this. I’m asking for the last time.”

It is stupid to talk about consent when they are doing the wrong thing. Whatever answer Soobin gives wouldn’t change the fact that they are not asking for the consent of the people who love them. What right does he have to answer that? But he knows it comes from a good place. Yeonjun truly cares for him, which is why it pains Soobin even more. 

If only they had met earlier.

“I do.”

When Yeonjun finally presses against Soobin as those words leave the younger’s lips, it is easy to expect a rush of impatience to sweep over them, but no. What Soobin feels is an unspoken melancholia. Yeonjun is wiping Soobin’s tears with his thumb while he mouths on his neck, but it feels like he is the one weeping. Soobin hates it so much.

They are miserable doing this, drowned in remorse and shame, but they keep clawing at each other to come closer, closer, _closer,_ until even their skins blend into one—because they have fallen, and it is better to fall together. It is better to fall as one, in each other’s arms, so they are not alone under the pointing fingers when the time comes. 

But Soobin also wants to laugh. None of them is married. This is not something so scandalous as cheating on their legally married partners. Surely they can justify this, then? Their current partners might not be the perfect ones. Soobin has seen Yeonjun’s boyfriend—Jeong Subin, isn’t it? What a joke. They even have the same name—and yeah, that boy ain’t it. He is too soft, too pure… he wouldn’t be able to keep up with Yeonjun. He wouldn’t know half the thoughts Yeonjun has; the thoughts that Yeonjun has whispered more than once, more than twice, all the time when Soobin is under his touch.

Like now.

Like this,

with his back against the wood, and his pants unbuckled, and his fist on his mouth to keep noises from pouring out as Yeonjun nibbles at the skin and slides his hand under Soobin’s waistband. Like this, with his hip bucking up when he feels that hand sliding, and the bulge inside Yeonjun’s pants rubbing on his thigh, and Yeonjun’s sinful lips whispering sweet, _no,_ devilish nothings about how he would wreck him were they inside a hotel room somewhere, about how Yeonjun without Soobin is Yeonjun without a life, about how there is an undeniable magnetic spark between them that keeps them from being apart. 

_Ah, ah, ah_ is about the only thing that escapes Soobin’s lips, his mind somewhere else, scattered under and away, torn between appreciating the way Yeonjun is jerking him off and cursing their circumstances. He isn’t even afraid of being found out—let people find them. Let people find them and look down at them. That is not what is important here. 

_Arin._

“Soobin?” 

Why does that girl’s name pop up at a time like this? Yeonjun stops, his breathing too thick to be ignored, but it’s not like Soobin wants to. He doesn’t even bother to try—lips chasing Yeonjun’s to bury that name so deep until he cannot see even the trace of it. 

If there is anyone who doesn’t deserve this the most, that would be Arin. The girl was Soobin’s high school sweetheart and has been beside him all along without much fuss. She is made of sugar, spice, and everything nice in its truest sense. Soobin doesn’t think there is anyone sweeter than Arin, even when she is at her fiercest moments. _Arin…_ An apology wouldn’t be enough to cover everything. Wouldn’t fix anything at all. 

Soobin cherishes Arin more than anything, but when he senses that familiar heat coiling in his stomach and precum leaks through the front of his pants, it is Yeonjun’s name that he lets out in a muffled groan.

“Hyung—”

_“Soobin—”_

An urgent whisper of his name. Another desperate roll of Yeonjun’s hips on his thigh, chasing for friction. A grab on his jaw as Yeonjun forces him to look—there is fear in his eyes: _I don’t want to lose you, Soobin, you’re not going anywhere, right? You’re with me, right? Tell me we’re in this together, Soobin, I can’t afford to lose you._

It breaks Soobin’s heart.

And maybe that is all it takes to pull Soobin back to the present: he is in their office’s storage room with Yeonjun, and with Yeonjun’s hand on his cock, and with Yeonjun’s clothed erection on his thigh—and those cannot be described prettily, poetically, because there is nothing that can make this good. There is nothing that can justify this. But that’s what he chooses, isn’t it?

Yeonjun tugs faster at Soobin’s cock before his hip falters, then Soobin snaps out of it. He reaches out and rubs his palm on Yeonjun’s bulge, feeling the guy grinds into his hand helplessly, coming in his pants. It’s so dirty, so disgusting, _just like them,_ but Soobin won’t have it any other way—just like Yeonjun, who tugs and tugs until Soobin spills into his hand. 

Yeonjun lets himself fall into Soobin; he could feel Yeonjun’s erratic heartbeat and his feverish breath on his neck as he tries to calm down. He wonders if Yeonjun can feel the same.

“I’m—” Soobin starts, not breathing, “I’m not going—”

“Huh?” Yeonjun raises an eyebrow as he heaves.

“I’m not going anywhere, hyung…”

Soobin answers although no one’s asking. He figures Yeonjun needs to hear it. _He_ needs to hear it. He needs to say it out loud, announce it to the world so it would all feel real. 

They are all kinds of wrong, but this is where Soobin wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~ ♥  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nyomgiworld) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/nyomgiworld)


End file.
